


Gilbert at 3am

by Erin_Alekto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Alekto/pseuds/Erin_Alekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is up waay too late and he starts acting weird. Weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert at 3am

NO computer, don’t fucking crash, damnit, I know the storm is scary but pLEASE BaBe just one last -- Ah! 

Fuck Tumblr, who needs people, anyway? Alone is AWESOME! When I’m alone, I rule the motherfucking world. 

I hereby claim this bed for THE PRUSSIAN EMPIRE!!! Yeah, awesome timing, thunderclap! Kesesse, I can plant a foot on Ludwig without waking him up? I’m fucking glorious. What’s a flag; my shirt is a flag! & that’s my FLUTE on the floor, I can play my anthem-- shit that’s louder. . .

Oh guten Morgen, Ludwig, yesyes three AM isdefinitely morning!!!

yeah you’re right good night.


End file.
